Crescent
Crescent est un Einherjar de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Elle est une épéiste légère et peut être recrutée dans le Palais du Dragon Vénéré. Histoire Crescent avait seulement dix ans en '''572 '''C.C quand le royaume voisin attaqua soudainement. Les envahisseurs espérait se servir de son statut aristocratique pour monayer et négocier la prise de Gerabellum. Elle réussit cependant à s’échapper avec l’aide de Ehlen, un mercenaire. Cette attaque soudaine débuta une ère guerrière de quatre ans que l’on appellera plus tard Guerre de Camille Hill. Toutefois en raison de son jeune age, Crescent fut simplement utilisée à des fins politiques par la resistance et les royaumes. Après la guerre, elle retourna chez elle, pour retrouver sa belle-mère, tenant toujours les rênes de la terre paternelle. Celle qu’elle appelait autrefois mère la menaça. Elle réalisa que l’invasion elle-même était le fait de sa belle-mère et se fit justice. Apres quoi, elle parcouru le monde avec son héroïque mercenaire. En 580 C.C elle s’enrôla pour la dynastie Rosetta, une puissance qui existait autrefois dans le sud du continent. Sous le commandement du Xehnon et aux côtés de Ehrde, Adonis et, plus tard Celes, elle rejoignit la garde royale les Chevaliers du Soleil, et fut nommée Général Méridien. En 581 C.C, elle s’engagea dans la Guerre d'un an. Elle et Ehlen sont portés volontaires pour venir en aide à Ehrde lors de la Bataille de la Passe d'Artolia. Il s'agissait d'une embuscade orchestrée par la Reine Phyress de Dipan et dirigé par Farant. Après la bataille, Ehlen meurt en protégeant Crescent d'une attaque inattendue de Revenants. Cependant, elle disparut pour ne jamais être revue de nouveau et son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé. Combat La croissance des STAT de Crescent est plus aléatoire que la plupart des Einherjar, tout comme Jessica ou Chrystie. Elle a une INT potentiellement élevée, mais pas d'attaques élémentaires, sa puissance de feu est faible, et elle est seulement décente, au mieux, pour les combos . Elle se joindra à votre partie avec un Pallasch, Casque d'argent, Côte de maille cristal, Poignet d'argent, Jambières d'Argent. Sa compétence initiale est Survivance, qui peut être utile dans des combats difficiles, mais ne suffit pas pour justifier son utilisation. Attaques *Tournoiement -initial- *Frappe Sombre -initial- *Verrou Magique -initial- *Assaut Fendu -niveau 7- *Épée Descendante -niveau 14- *Épée Ascendante -niveau 22- *Tri Croisade -niveau 30- *Perce-Âme -niveau 38- *Brouillard Fantôme -niveau 46- *Second Ruins -Porte Divine- Magie *Renforce puissance -niveau 15- *Renforce garde -niveau 25- Tolérances élémentaires Soul Crush Crescent utilise le Soul Crush standard des Epéistes Légers, Tourbillon éventreur. Elle dira "See you in the afterlife!" avant de l'utiliser. Lieu de la relique Une épée dans le Palais du Dragon Vénéré, située dans une salle en bas et à droite du Vide Divin dans la zone accessible par la pierre de Lune noire. Crescent a 60% de chance d'apparaître, Lwyn étant l'autre option possible. Crescent dira : "Ehlen... ou est Ehlen ?" quand vous la matérialisez. Libération Lorsque vous êtes sur le point de libérer Crescent, elle vous demandera "Vous êtes certain de vouloir me libérer?" Si vous choisissez oui, elle dira: "C'était amusant tant que cela a duré. Bonne chance !" Après avoir été libérée, Crescent apparaît à l'entrée du Bois aux Esprits. Elle vous donnera un Elixir Noble si vous venez la voir au cours du chapitre 5 ou 6 , et 10 OTH (probablement une blague) juste avant le boss final (vous aurez besoin de sauvegarder au point de sauvegarde final). Conversation Crescent peut avoir un bref échange avec l'un des quatre personnages au début d'un combat, si elles se trouvent dans la même équipe : Ehlen son tuteur et père adoptif, Adonis également général de Rosetta, Xehnon sous les ordres de qui elle servait et Farant qu'elle a tué. Pour les anglophobes, Valkyrie profile wiki vous propose une traduction maison: ''Anglais'': *'Ehlen' :Ehlen: What will you do? Will we fight together again? :Crescent: I will stand by you till death divides us again. *'Adonis' :Adonis: Hey princess, aren't you going to hide behind Ehlen like you always do? :Crescent: Go to Hel! *'Xehnon' :Xehnon: Crescent, you paid me many great services in our old life. :Crescent: Not at all. I only followed Ehlen. *'Farant' :Farant: General Crescent, the blow you struck that time caused much pain. Don't look at me like that, I accuse you of nothing, I assure you. ''Français'': *'Ehlen' :Ehlen: Que vas-tu faire? Alons-nous combattre ensemble une nouvelle fois? :Crescent: Je me tiendrais à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare à nouveau. *'Adonis' :Adonis: Hey princesse, pourquoi ne pas te réfugier dans les bras d'Ehlen, comme tu l'as toujours fais? :Crescent: Va bruler en enfer! *'Xehnon' :Xehnon: Crescent, tu m'as rendu de nombreux grands services dans ton ancienne vie. :Crescent: Pas tant que ça. J'ai seulement suivie Ehlen. *'Farant' :Farant: Général Crescent, le coup que tu m'as porté cette fois-là m'a fait énormément souffrir. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne t'en blâme pas, je te l'assure. En dépit d'avoir été tout deux généraux de Rosetta, Crescent et Ehrde n'entretiennent pas de conversation. Etymologie Crescent qui se traduit par Croissant peut être une référence au croissant de lune du fait qu'elle est recrutée dans la zone lune noire du Palais du Dragon Vénéré. Il est dérivé du verbe latin crescere, qui signifie « grandir ». Cela pourrait être une référence à l'histoire personnelle de Crescent, qui a dû grandir et murir vite pour surmonter les difficultés. Divers *Crescent a la même voix que Lwyn, Chrystie, Sha-Kon et Phyress. Ainsi, elles partagent la plupart de leurs citations de combat. *Si Ehlen est mis KO durant le combat, Crescent va exprimer son désarois. *Si Adonis est mis KO durant le combat, elle affirmera qu'elle se sent bien mieux ainsi. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Femmes Catégorie:Espace Modèle Catégorie:VP2Silmeria Perso.